the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwaine Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Gwaine Calvierri |- |'Nicknames' |The Raggedy Stranger, Sir Gwaine, My Wolf (by Torani) |- | Homeland | Elysium, Ealdor |- | Born | 1187 AD - Arryn, Elysium |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Chevalier de Sangreal (Knight of the Royal Blood) and senior member of the Queensguard of Elysium - an order of elite warriors whose sole purpose is to protect the King or Queen. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 5ft 7in |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His smile and his smooth voice. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * High Lord Ector Calvierri of Arryn * Lady Evelyn Calvierri of Arryn |- | Spouse(s) * Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves - partner |- | Children * Flynn Calvierri - High Lord of Elysium * Eira Calvierri - First Lady of Elysium * Mithian Calvierri - First Lady of Elysium * Freya Mason - Adopted Daughter (actually his niece) * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Daughter (Lyra and Eldin's daughter) |- | Other Family Members * Ruadan Calvierri - older brother (missing, presumed deceased) * Araydne Mason - older sister (missing) * Lena Calvierri - sister-in-law (Ruadan's wife) |} "I don't need a ring, or a piece of paper to declare my love for you, Torani Storm. I know it. You know it. That's all that matters. And if anybody has a problem with it, you send them my way. They'll have to explain their reservations to the blade of my sword as it finds its way to their throat."' '' Sir Gwaine Calvierri is a Chevalier de Sangreal (Knight of the Royal Blood) and a Senior Knight of the Queensguard of Ealdor - an order of elite warriors whose sole purpose is to protect the King or Queen. Gwaine briefly served Queen Rose Storm before her untimely death, but impressed her daughter so much that when Torani Storm became Queen, she kept him on as part of her own Queensguard. He later succeeded in winning Torani's heart and became her lover, although he promised he would never ask for her hand in marriage, as she was afraid that with her bad luck, it would be a certain death for him if he did. '''Profile At first Gwaine can appear to be a funny and carefree man who thinks about little more than apples, ale and women. However those who get to know him will soon learn that he respects honor and loyalty above all else. He is also very selfless, as proven when he came to the aid of Prince Lorcan in a tavern brawl, despite the fact that he and the Prince were heavily outnumbered. He ignored Lorcan’s warning not to step into the fight and proceeded to fight alongside the Prince, displaying impressive combat prowess. He was injured protecting the Prince, intercepting a knife and taking the damage to his leg, in order to save Lorcan from an even more fatal wound. When later asked by Princess Torani why he did not reveal his noble past to people, Gwaine revealed his humble nature by telling her that his lifestyle has taught him that titles are not important. He wants to be treated by his character and skills and not by his family name. Also he preferred the freedom of the vagabond lifestyle – although he has to admit that being a Senior Knight and serving the Royal Family isn’t as bad as he first thought. Gwaine generally dislikes people of royal blood seeing them as corrupt and power-hungry. However, after getting to know the Royal Families of Elysium, Myrmidon and Elis, he has grown to respect them, and has decided that perhaps not all Royals are as bad as he first thought. Gwaine also has a very trusting nature, revealing the truth about his father to Torani and empathising with her when she told him about her own father, Norin. He later revealed to her that he has no real friends, but those he makes, he keeps close, and remains fiercely loyal to. He has a good sense of humour and is cheerful and optimistic even in extreme danger History 'Early Years' Gwaine was born to Ector Calvierri and his wife Evelyn. Ector and Evelyn ruled as High Lord and Lady of the town of Arryn, on the outskirts of Elysium, which technically makes Gwaine a Lord, even though he's never acknowledged this title. His father and older brother Ruadan vanished whilst fighting in the battle of Midas and when his mother went with Ruadan's wife Lena to plead help from the new Queen, Rose Storm, the youn monarch was unable to help, leaving Gwaine's family impoverished. All Gwaine has left of his family heritage is a gold ring and a dragon scale necklace with his family crest hidden on it. Lena, Aryadne and Freya still live in Arryn but he rarely sees them - if ever, these days. Gwaine's opinion of the nobility - and the Storm family in particular - was forever altered after this. He thought all nobles were blinded by power and greed and eventually left home to begin living a vagabond lifestyle, travelling the world using only his sword. Aryadne eventually managed to convince him to come home, however, after Freya was born, and Gwaine reluctantly agreed, though he was adamant that he would not stay in a kingdom ruled by Rose Storm, as she had refused to help his family during their time of need. On his way back, he stopped in a tavern for a drink and met Lorcan and Torani, Rose's children, also trying to enjoy a peaceful drink together, under the disguise of two ordinary civilians. After he used his fighting skills to aid them in a tavern brawl started by rowdy thugs demanding money, he was badly wounded while protecting Lorcan and was brought back to Elysium to be treated by the Palace healers. Upon his recovery Gwaine was dismayed to learn he saved both the son and the daughter of the Queen who had ruined his family, and was prepared to leave as soon as possible, even refusing a congratulatory ceremony in his honor. Princess Torani confronted him by the front door of the Palace, however, and Gwaine explained that due to his previous experiences with the nobility - and her mother in particular - he would rather avoid them altogether. He also revealed to the Princess that while he does not specifically hate all nobility, he had yet to find one with inner nobility who was "worth dying for." Torani sympathized with him, revealing her own feelings towards most monarchs - she didn't trust them as far as she could throw them, and her family and friends were the only exeptions to this rule. She also insisted that her mother was a good, kind and fair Queen, who must have had her reasons for abandoning Gwaine's family, several years earlier. She begged him to at least hear what her mother had to say on the situation before he passed judgement on her. Reluctantly, Gwaine agreed. He also agreed to stay for the melee that was being held a few days later, and even considered entering it himself. However, he soon discovered that two of the knights, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, competing in the melee, were planning to kill Lorcan with Stulorne blades - swords that looked blunt to the naked eye but were dangerously sharp in reality. On further investigation he discovered that Oswald and Ethan were in fact Dagr and Ebor, the two thugs whom Gwaine had saved Lorcan from, back at the tavern. When Dagr and Ebor caught Gwaine in their chambers, he acted in self defense and quickly dispatched both of them again with his swordfighting skills. However he was caught by one of the Palace Guards and brought before the Queen for attacking two knights. Rose was unsure who to believe as the supposed knights claimed that Gwaine attacked them without cause; provoking a passioned response from Gwaine about the deeper meaning of nobility. However, Lorcan vouched for Gwaine since he saved his life. Rose remained undecided about Gwaine’s fate, and said that it would be decided after the melee, later that day. Gwaine was banned from competing in the tournament, because of his arrest earlier in the day, but because of Lorcan’s kindness, Gwaine felt compelled to secretly enter the melee and duel alongside Lor against his assassins. Both Torani and Lorcan guessed his identity by his fighting style and Lorcan allowed him the victory in the tournament as thanks for aid in battle. He was soon arrested again by Rose, however, as he’d broken the terms of his arrest, and killed two Knights. However, when it was realised that Gwaine had once again saved her son by revealing the Knights true natures, Rose quickly made her decision about Gwaine. She also took the time to explain to him her reasons for why she had done as she had, years earlier. She was young and inexperienced as Queen - she'd only been in the role for two days when Gwaine's family approached her. She had every intention of helping them, as the Calvierris of Arryn were a very loyal and trustworthy house, who had proven themselves to her and her father time and time again, in the past. Before she could ever help them, however, the sun was stolen by the Greek God Apollo and she was forced to reassess her priorities. Bringing back the sun and saving the lives of thousands was more important than saving the lives of one single household. It was a terrible sacrifice, and she's been haunted by her decision every day since then. Gwaine finally understood, and found that all his anger and hatred towards the Queen had vanished in an instant. For his bravery during the melee, he was given a full pardon and knighted, hailed as a hero, and given a place in the Royal Guards, where he now serves the Royal Family proudly, and will willingly admit that he was wrong about them, and judged them too harshly. 'The Queensguard' As a Knight of the Queensguard, it became Gwaine's duty to accompany the Royal Family as one of their bodyguards, and it was during this time that he and Torani became good friends. He understood that she was still grieving over the recent loss of her husband, and would often offer her a shoulder to cry on, or a sympathetic ear to listen whenever she wanted to just talk about something or other - even if it was not important. He was also one of the first people she told about her pregnancy, after finding out that she was expecting Alistair's child. He swore to protect the child with his life, just as he protected her mother, and promised to keep the news of Tora's pregnancy a secret until she was ready to tell the world. He kept true to his word, and even after Seifa was born, he kept her a secret from the entire kingdom, as per Torani's request. When the Dark Elves attacked in one final assault upon Elysium, Gwaine was there beside Torani and Rose, doing his best to protect them. This was not enough, however, as he was eventually overpowered and rendered unconscious. The Dark Elves trampled over his lifeless body in their desperation to get to the Queen, and it would take Gwaine several months to recover from the horrific injuries he sustained. He would never recover from the guilt of knowing that he had failed Rose, however, and the knowledge that he'd allowed her to die under his protection. Even when Torani insisted that it had not been his fault, he still blamed himself for Rose's death - having become immensely fond of the Queen - and when Torani became Queen he tried to leave the Queensguard, out of shame. Torani refused to let him leave, however, and insisted that he was one of the best knights she had ever known. He should be proud of himself, not ashamed. She promoted both he and Sir Percival to the ranks of Senior Knights, and would hear no further protests from either, about the situation. In the end Gwaine backed down, realising that he was being foolish. Torani had offered him a great opportunity to restore his family name, and he was going to sieze that opportunity with both hands. 'For the Love of a Queen' Gwaine had always known, right from the moment he'd first set eyes upon Torani, that she was the woman he wanted to some day marry. Of course, being the son of a high ranking noble, this dream actually wasn't that far out of his reach. But something always held him back. Nerves, perhaps. Or the fear that Torani would reject him and see him as just a friend, nothing more. It wasn't until Torani and her daughter (accompanied by the Queensguard and her handmaidens) travelled to Elis, however, that he finally found the courage to do something about his feelings for her. It was in fact Torani who made the first step (involuntarily), after she became drunk at the celebrations in honour of Lyra's wedding to Torani's cousin, Eldin. She grabbed him and began to dance with him around the room, got up to a few other misadventures and then finally passed out in his arms. He carried her carefully up to her room, secretly satisfied that she had broken the ice and done all the hard work for him. Now all he had to do was charm her with his wit, and she was his for the taking. Torani, of course, fell right into the trap, entering into verbal duels with him and giving just as good as she got whenever he taunted or provoked her. His taunting finally went too far, however, when he assaulted her cousin Eldin, then accidentally got him drunk as he took him out to the local tavern afterwards, by way of an apology. Unamused by her husband's behaviour, and quickly reminded by Torani who had gotten him in that state in the first place, Lyra was quick to deal out punishment to Gwaine - although it was in fact no punishment at all. She'd seen the way that he often looked at Torani, and how she'd look at him in return, and had correctly put two and two together. The pair were in love, but both were as stubborn as each other and both refused to make the first move. So Lyra did, on their behalf, sending them on a date together to the beautiful crystal caves, under the pretence of Gwaine 'escorting' Torani as his 'punishment' for what he'd done to Eldin. Finally alone for the first time ever, the pair relaxed and began to truly enjoy each other's company. By the end of the evening, the two were inseperable and both had finally admitted their love for one another. They officially became a 'couple' a few days later, after Torani had asked permission from her daughter, Seifa. Seifa adored Gwaine and had no problems with him joining the family, although she refused to call him 'father'. Gwaine respected her decision wholeheartedly, stating that he'd never dream of replacing her real father. 'The Tournament' 'Lord Gwaine' When Torani and her family were magically transported to an alternate reality, she met 'Lord Gwaine', an alternate version of the man she loved. Lord Gwaine's father and brother had never been lost in the Battle of Midas (as in this reality, the Elves had not participated), so High Lord Ector was still in full control of his estates and assets. Gwaine had grown up as a Lord, and his choice of clothing and much tidier appearance were evidence of this. However, this version, just like his real life counterpart, fell in love with Torani at first sight. He did his best to woo her with his fancy 'Lordly' attitude, but as this wasn't what had attracted her to him in the first place, it didn't work. Instead she found herself relieved that the man she loved had never turned out like this. Never-the-less, Lord Gwaine proved in the end to be just as roguish and charming as his knightly counterpart, and when Torani was returned to the real world, she discovered that her feelings for Alistair were gone. She still loved him, of course, and would never forget him....but he just wasn't Gwaine. Tora knew then that she had found the man she would spend the rest of her life with, and told Gwaine as such. When she expressed her concern about the two of them getting married however, convinced that with her bad luck it would be a death sentence for Gwaine if they ever did, Gwaine assured her that he loved her, and he was happy. He didn't need a ring, or a piece of paper to tell him that, and if anyone had a problem with the two of them not being married, they would have to explain their reservations to the blade of his sword as it found its way to their throat. Tora laughed at this, even though she knew he was not joking, and eventually conceeded to the pair of them getting matching tattoo symbols on their ring fingers instead. 'Torani's News' A few days later, after Torani had been returned to her own reality, and had been reunited with her own 'Sir Gwaine', she was taken seriously ill and confined to her bed for well over a week. During that time, Seifa had to take the throne and rule in her mother's stead, but being only three years old, the poor girl had no idea what she was doing. Gwaine stepped in and gave her a helping hand, ruling by her side, as he'd watched both Rose and Torani rule their kingdoms and had learned enough from the two women to be able to handle each of the situations thrown their way. He also taught Seifa how to play snap, and the pair would often sit in the thrones, playing snap or telling each other stories. He even went on a treasure hunt with the little Princess to find the other half of an old book that she'd found in the library. Each night he would check on his beloved, but Torani would insist that she was fine, despite being bed ridden and seriously ill. He spent each night by her side so that he could keep an eye on her and make sure her condition didn't deteriorate, and by the end of the week, she was feeling a lot better. After the Court Physician had come to see her once again, as he'd done every day since she'd fallen ill, Torani called Gwaine to her bedside and told him the news. She was not actually ill at all. She'd instead been suffering a bad case of morning sickness. Gwaine was going to become a father! To say that he was delighted was an understatement, considering the fact he ran to the battlements and shouted the news at the top of his lungs, for all the world to hear. Torani lay in her bed listening to him, laughing to herself as he charged about the Palace, telling anyon who would listen, about his news. By the next morning, she had no need to tell anyone her news - Gwaine had already done it for her. He'd also started a list of names already, for what he'd like his daughter to be called, as he was convinced he'd have a girl. Torani, amused by his excited behaviour, let him carry on until he ran out of steam and the novelty wore off. A month later, he'd calmed enough for her to begin having 'sensible' conversations with him once more. 'Flynn, Eira and Mithian.' Four months later, Gwaine's son was born. Gwaine had been convinced that he would have a daughter, but was thrilled to have a son, because he could do all sorts of 'father-son' things with Flynn that he'd never be able to do with a daughter. Things like teaching him how to fight with a sword, how to throw a punch, how to ride a horse, how to impress the ladies, how to look after his body, and much more. He absolutely doted on his son from day one, and was an incredibly proud father. He also got stuck right in, helping to care for Flynn instead of leaving Torani to do all the hard work. He'd get up in the night to tend to Flynn's needs, he'd change the nappies, he'd give Flynn baths, he'd read him stories and rock him to sleep each evening, he'd feed him and dress him, take him out for rides around the kingdom and generally fight Seifa for the chance to be the focus of Flynn's attention. Torani found it incredibly adorable that her daughter and Gwaine argued over who's turn it was to deal with whatever demands Flynn happened to be making, and for the first few weeks she sat back and relaxed, allowing them to do all the work. Eventually, however, she stepped back in and took over Flynn's care, because Gwaine was neglecting his duties as a knight and Seifa was neglecting her studies. Gwaine thought his life could not get any better until, a year after Flynn's birth, Torani told him that he was to be a father again. And once again Gwaine became as excitable as a child on a sugar rush. This time, Torani gave birth to twin daughters, Eira and Mithian. They were not identical twins, but still shared many characteristics. And once again Gwaine fought to be the one who cared for them. He was not as enthusiastic about having girls, because he could not teach them all the things that he intended to teach Flynn, but this didn't mean that he loved his daughters any less. In the years to come, Eira proved to be a right handful for her mother. Their personalities were too similar and they would clash often. Gwaine often played peacekeeper between the two, and he soon became one of the very few people who Eira would actually listen to. He became her confidante as well, listening to all her troubles and - where possible - helping her to overcome them. His bond with Eira was probably the strongest of his three children, and although he loved them all dearly, Eira secretly became his favourite. 'Losing Torani' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'The Head vs the Heart' Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Knight